Safety and security
by Medusa123
Summary: Sera Knight was a normal 13 year old girl, or she was until she saw her parents die and now evil men are after her, with only her uncle to turn to she walks to Washington and her uncle Gibbs life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more. To people who like me as a writer I am sorry if you are disappointed in this and to those who have never read any of my work well this may not be one of my best. **

Chapter 1: Death and Fear  
Sera Knight had just had the best night of her life, the after school party that the school held just before spring break had just ended. Now she was on her way home, her parents had told her to have fun but to be back by 11 and now... She looked at her watch that her dad had gotten her while he had been stationed in Japan for 2 years coming home for a month only twice in those two years. It was 20:30 or 10:30 to those who did not know Military time. Her father was now officialy out and was going to be working in Washington D.C., with her uncle Gibbs at NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Services). He of course was not her real uncle, but he was her godfather and since her parents were only children and her only living grandparent was in a nursing facility in upstate Maryland she was the only other family she had. She opened the gate to her backyard and was just about to shut it when she looked up to her house.  
She could into the living room and ducked behind some bushes when she saw her parents on their knees hands over thier heads and men with guns and masks. Her mothers blonde hair covered her face but she could tell by the way her shoulders shook that she was crying and her father looked furious, she could just imagine her fathers brown eyes burning with anger. One man stepped forward and what ever he said caused her mothers head to shoot up and her father yell in rage at men. The men laughed and the other 2 pulled the triggers making each of her parents fall, slumped to the floor.  
"Mom, dad, no." she whispered tears running down.  
She backed down and out of the yard but before she could leave she heard a voice from someone now in the yard.  
"Yes sir, the captains dead and so is the wife... No sir... No sir... We will find her don't worry she wont make it to anyone that will help her... Sir, NCIS HQ is over 200 miles away no way will she make it thier without us catching her... Yes sir, I won't let you down."  
Once the voice was silent she ran down the road she ran until she got to the edge of town and then made a last minute decesion she headed up toward the woods, she would stick to the woods, going through Savage River State Forest which she knew there was a cabin with supplies for hikers at a center point, just in case hiker or campers lost everything to animals or in the water. from there she could take the back roads through Keyser, Romney, Augusta, Gore, and that was the only towns she knew once she reached the visitors center of the state forest...  
"What am I think all I have to do is call my uncle and have him meet me at the visitors center, I just have to say where I will be."  
She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stopped, what if they had everything bugged what if they knew to call him, what if... No she had to keep focused if she paniced, no she would get a map of the state when she got to the visitors center and she would go from thereIt was safer she would call him once she reached Alexandria. Setting off she hoped she would make it on foot.  
**Meanwhile at the NCIS HQ**  
Speacial Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs rubbed his eyes as he walked out of Abby's lab and back to the bullpen. The team had just ended a case of a Navy doctor and his mistress both killed by the angry wife, she put two bullets in there bodies, and almost succeding in framing a member of his company. He smiled at the look on her face when they had arrived at her house and told her she was under arrest for the murder of her husband and his mistress.  
"Hey boss," said Tony DiNozzo his second as he sat at his desk.  
"What DiNozzo?"  
"Nancy the Receptionist told me to give you this," he said handing the folded note to him.  
Taken he read it:  
~A girl called said she was little Sera and that she needed help and would be at your home in a few days.~  
Looking at the letter he thought a moment she hated being referred to as little Sera ever since she found out she was named after her aunt a woman who had killed Sera's birth father. Why a few days? It should only take a few hours, she knew if she was in trouble why wait so long. More than likely she was in a fight with her parents and intended to stay with him over the spring break.  
"What's up boss?" asked McGee.  
"My neice is coming, better get home and prepare the guest room for her," he said gathering his things and without another word walked out.  
The drive home was when he started to get worried. What if she was in serious trouble, what if something was wrong. No, if something serious was going on Conner would have called him and told him. Of course, when ever they all had a fight and she came to stay with him, he or his wife Carol would call not Sera. So why was she calling, and why hadn't he heard from Conner or Caorl. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed thier home phone.  
'Ring' Ring' Ring'... "Hello you have reached the Knight residence we are unable to come to the phone right now please leave your message after the beep." 'Beep'.  
"Yeah Conner, it's Jethro I got a call from Sera saying she would be here in a few days what's going on? Is everything all right, call me back when you can, bye."  
Gibbs hung the phone up, something was off, at night someone was always home and if not their message usualy said how they could be reached. Something was wrong he could feel it, but he had to wait and ask Sera when she arrived in a few days.  
**2 days and 4 hours later Alexandria VA**  
Sera couldn't believe how tired she was, her feet felt like they were about break in two, and legs especially her knees felt like they were almost non-existent. She was cut up from walking in the woods, her who body was banged from the constant falling she had done whn she was in the woods and when she thought she was being followed. Now she stood in the city of Alexandria and her uncle was still at least 2 hours away and she was tired, sore, and hungry she didn't know how much farther she could go. She walked down the street, it was pretty empty and the only other people there was an elderly couple walking toward her, 2 kids probably meeting friends and a man taking his dog out. Her eyes began to droop and her body began to sway, she felt herself hit something and two arms come around her.  
A voice that sounded distant and muffled said, "child are you alright, stay with me we will get you help, Martha call an ambulance get help."  
She knew she needed to say something, "Agent Gibbs, NCI...S," and she promptly blacked out.


	2. Hospitals and Telling Gibbs

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more****. I loved the reviews, no I will not make it completely sappy there will be some chapters more sappy than others but not many, and I have no intention of making Sera a complete wuss, she will not be intimidated fully by the villains. **

Chapter 2: Hospital and telling Gibbs  
Gibbs was on his way to the Navy Yard when his phone began to ring.  
"Yeah Gibbs."  
"Special Agent Gibbs, we just recieved a message from elderly man, whom stated a young girl collapsed on a street in Alexandria, and all he got out of her before she passed out was your name and NCI. They took her to the childrens hospital on Wythe St."  
"On my way," he said hanging up.  
He slamed the break and the car spun about face switching lanes he headed for Alexandria knowing it was Sera that they talked about. The only thing he wondered was why she collapsed and where were Conner and Carol now.  
At the Hospital Sera's side  
Sera Knight groaned as she opened her eyes to reveal a white room and the smell of medical alchol. She also noticed a man staring at her a man with silver hair and blue gray eyes and he look between angry and concerned.  
"Uncle Jethro?"  
"Hey, the doctors say that you must have been traveling a long time to suffer the exhaustion you did," he said leaning forward to hold her hand which had an i.v. in it.  
Oh, it was horrible they killed them and... It was so hard to watch and know i couldn't do anything, I had to come tell you, but I couldn't risk them finding me so I walked through the forest and back roads and by the time I got to Alexandria I was to tired to go on." she cried.  
"It's okay kiddo, listen my team is heading to Oakland, but first I need to know everything from that night."  
She told him the story of the night tears streamed down her face and he pulled her too him and gave her comfort once she was done. She cried into his arm, she couldn't believe they were gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye to them, all she could think was that if she had been there she could have done something to save them.  
"If I had just stayed in, if only I hadn't gone to that school party," she whimpered.  
"If you hadn't you would also be dead, you have no reason to blame yourself, I already sent the team to conduct the investigation, it will be alright, I'm here for you no one will hurt you."  
"No they will hurt you, I have to get away they will find me," she hissed through tears.  
She felt his arms pull her tighter and she heard him whisper, "Let them try, I will protect you from all the demons of hell and earth, this I swear."  
At the Hospital Gibb's side  
Gibbs swerved into the parking lot and quickly after locking his truck ran into the hospital praying Sera was alright. He asked the receptionist where she was and she pointed him to the elevators and told him she was on the 3rd floor. While driving to the hospital he had called and sent his team to investigate the house only to recive a call from local police minutes later, they were on their way already and he had informed them of Sera. He stepped out as the elevator doors opened and walked to the nurse's station and asked a nurse.  
"Excuse me, my neice was brought in earlier today I would like to see her."  
"Name of the paitient?" she asked looking from him to her screen.  
"Sera Knight."  
"Room 223, just down there," she said pointing the way.  
He made his way down and had just got to the door when it opened and a female doctor walked out, and taking a stance in front of the door she asked, "Who are you?"  
"Speacial Agent Gibbs NCIS, I am also that girls uncle," he said showing her his badge.  
She nodded and said, "When her parents arrive we will reveal all..."  
"Her parents are dead, they were murdered almost 3 days ago."  
"Well then she must have walked here, she is suffering from exhaustion, dehydration, slight starvation, and minor bruising and lacerations over her arms, legs, hands, and face."  
"My god," he said running a hand over his face.  
He walked in and saw her laying on the bed, she looked so small and it took everything to not go and gather her up. He chuckled at that, he remembered the first time her father had tricked him into waking the kid up, the kicked packed a punch and she had only been 3 at the time.  
-Flashback-  
"Jethro could you go wake Sera," said Conner with an innocent smile.  
Gibbs nodded and walked up to his neice's room and smiled at the little curled up on her bed. Her blonde curls were a mess around her head and it made her look like an angel, he loved the kid alot and was honered when they named him godfather.  
"Kiddo time to get up, your mom has breakfast ready," he said sitting next to her.  
"No," came the snappy reply.  
"Come on sweety its time to get..."  
He was cut off by a little foot kicking him in the leg, he hissed at the pain not believing a little girl could kick that hard. Before he said another word another kick landed in the same spot and then another, Gibbs growled realizing he had been set up not to mention Conners laughter carrying up the stairs didn't help. He felt another kick an ddecided it was time to retreat and so he quickly back out of the room and smacked Conner on the back of the head as he passed, which caused the man to laugh harder.  
-Flashback end-  
He walked up to the bed and looked down at her, he was half angry for her not calling him and ending up walking the whole way, and concerned she was in danger. What if she had seen the murder? What if she was in danger? What if she was blamed? He looked down at her and sighed as her eyes began to open.  
"Uncle Jethro."


	3. Meeting Abby

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more. Okay first I need to know do you want the director to be Vance or Jenny, because I love them both, I thought they were amazing directors. At first I didn't know if I wanted Kate to be in the story or if Ziva would be, but in the end no matter how much I liked Kate's character I like Ziva's better. So if you read this and you have a director prefrence let me know.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Abby, and news  
Sera looked around the bullpen and smiled, her uncle had wanted her to go back to his place and rest, but after begging he had relented and told her she had to stay at his desk. So now she found herself staring at everything and nothing, when they got there the director had called him to talk, and he had barley got down the stairs when he was called back to something called MTAC. That had been over two hours ago, she went over to DiNozzo's desk and looked for paper, knowing he often wrote her letters from his desk, well lately it had been emails, but he knew she liked his letters. She had met Tony when he had been a probie and she was a six year old, the memory caused her to blush, to her he would always be probie.  
"Gibbs, Gibbs!" said someone causing her to look up.  
The woman had black hair tied up in pigtails, brown eyes with black eye shadow, eyeliner and lipstick. She wore a pair of Tripp lace to chains pants, a too fast Fargo vintage octopus tank, with spiked collar, and Demonia buckled knee boots. There only one person this could be, Abigail Scutio, she had heard enough about her from both her uncle and Tony that she could just look at them and know.  
"Your Abigail Scutio," she stated.  
"Yeah, um who are you and why are you at Tony's desk?" Abby asked.  
"Oh I'm looking for paper and my uncle is talking with MTAC whatever that means, so you can wait with me."  
"Wait your uncle is Gibbs, and Tony keeps his paper in the left middle drawer."  
"Oh thanks, and yeah he is."  
Abby nodded her head and turned to walk away but stopped and turned to her a look of concetration on her face. The older woman was watching her and then a grin split her face and she said.  
"Leave a note for Gibbs saying you went with me to my lab."  
"What are we going to do?"  
She gave her a smile and leaning toward her she said, "We are going to have some fun."  
She wrote a quick note and walked with Abby to the elevator and down to her lab. The lab was somewhat like she had expected, but taking Abby's attire she expected it to be a lot darker not so lively, though Abby's blood splatter paintings did help with the image that she had created when she saw and had heard about Abby.  
"Okay so these are my babies, this is bert he makes flatulence noises," she said tightening her arms around the hippo, "and this is Rita Mortis. she said holding up the doll.  
"Wow, so your the Abby that uncle Jethro and the probie are always going on about," said Sera looking around.  
Abby looked at her strangley and asked, "Probie? How do you know McGee?"  
Realizing that McGee was considered the probie on the team she explained, "I met Agent DiNozzo when he was a probie and I have called him that ever since."  
Abby just nodded and started asking her about Gibbs, "So he is your uncle on what side?"  
"Oh well, he is my uncle because he is actually my godfather, but if you saw him and my dad together you would think they were brothers."  
'Alright, so now that we have answered that, lets have some fun."  
Sera smiled at the woman and followed her to her desk, "So what are we doing?"  
"We are going to make people."  
"Make people?"  
"An electronic sketch, we use it for facial reconigtion and BOLO's," explained Abby.  
"Listen, the guys that killed my parents had masks."  
"I know, but we are going to have some fun, to take your mind off it, and it will be... Well fun," said Abby with a laugh.  
For the next hour they took photos of the team and then using Abby's program they changed their faces. Some like Abby's, Tony's, McGee's, and Gibb's were all funny, but others like Ducky, Palmer, the Director, and Ziva were all slightly scary or in Ducky's case disturbing. They were laughing and the music level prevented them from hearing the door slide open, nor did they see the smile spread over Gibb's face as he turned and left them to their games.


	4. News and Messages

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more****. Here it is chapter 4 hope you enjoy it, i know it was kind of sappy, but I mean come on they were family practically his brother, did you expect him to just see it as another case. Well anyway no one has yet tell me which director they want I even have a poll going on my profile, hope at least one person votes, at least then I will have something. **

Chapter 4: News and Messages  
Around 1500 (3:00) Sera made her way back up to the bullpen with a smile on her face, she and Abby had spent the last 3 hours making faces on her computer. After they got bored with that they had sat around just talking, Sera learned that her and Abby were both into the supernatural and she learned that though Abby was goth she was also more religious than any of the goths Sera knew. She pleased to have made a friend, something told her that even if the killers were caught, she would not be returning to school in Oakland, she would more than likely attend school close to her uncles place.  
"Sera the team is on their way back," said her uncle as she entered the bullpen and sat on the edge of his desk.  
He smiled and shook his head but continued to go through his paperwork and ignored her. She stood up and looked around the bullpen trying to keep herself from seeming to bored, she glanced at her uncle who was smirking at his computer. She glared at him her hands on her hip, knowing full well that not telling her something, an dshe wondered what it was.  
"Will I have to identify the bodies?"  
"No, Tony did once he got there, but the local LEO's knew who they were, Tony just did it for his own sake."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know Sera," he said getting up and pulling her into a hug.  
"Come on let's go get some food from the cafeteria," he said pulling her toward the elevator.  
They got some chips and water and settled down at one of the tables and ate in silence, just thinking. She didn't know what to say, they had both lost family, for her it was parents, for him it was a sister and brother in everything but blood. She just was having no luck in coming up with what to say to him, to let him know they were both in pain. She didn't know how long they sat there, but when he took her now empty bag and bottle she realized she had finnished with no thought of what she was doing.  
"We will catch them, I swear," he said sitting back down.  
"Can I go back down to Abby's lab?" she asked the sudden urge to talk to the hyper goth coming over her.  
He nodded and giving him a kiss on the cheek she walked away toward the elevator.  
Gibbs  
He sighed as he watched her walk away, he knew she was hurting but he had no idea what to say to her. Tony had always been the one that got her to talk, even when she was little she would tell him anything. He knew Tony had shared stuff about himself with her that no one else would ever know about for a long time if ever. He smiled and one instance when she had been in the backyard crying and in the end it had been Tony that had made her feel better, no him, not her parents, Tony had been the one. None of them had ever figured out what had made her so upset, and Tony had promised that he promised her not to tell.  
"Jethro."  
He turned and sighed when he saw his old friend and M.E. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard standing with a sad expression on his face.  
"Your back sooner than I thought."  
"We left as soon as we could, I wanted to get the autopsies done quickly, of course thourough but..."  
"I know Duck," he said standing and started to walk away.  
"Ugh Jethro, I came up to get you to come and see something on thier backs."  
Gibbs nodded and followed Ducky down into autopsy, when he saw them he stopped and just stared. He looked at Carol and then at Connor and felt himself tear up at the sight, to very strong people, two people he had called family were now lying on autopsy tables.  
"As you can see, they died instantly gun shots to the head, execution style, time of death a little over 2 days ago," said Ducky sadly.  
"I can see that, you said something about thier backs."  
"Ahh yes, Mr. Palmer assistance please," he said.  
Together they lifted Carol up and he saw the words: death, betrayal, and injustice carved into her back, with a simple cross beneath it.  
"The same words are written on on her husband," said Ducky.  
"What does it mean though?"  
"Who ever did this Jethro..." Ducky paused and said, "they were sending a message, and I believe they were after not just these two but their daughter as well."  
Gibbs nodded and asked, "How did Tony handle the scene?"  
"About the same as you, he had to take a moment before he could do anything, he was adment that I get them here quickly, frankly I believe he just couldn't bare to see them like this."  
Gibbs nodded and thanking Ducky walked toward the elevator. When he reached the bullpen they were still not there, they had called almost two hours ago, the drive was at least 3 and since Ziva was driving he knew they should be back at any time. He had just sat down and began paper work when the elevator dinged and his team walked in, Tim and Ziva looked fine, but Tony looked like the sun had ceased to shine. He also noticed the looks of concern Tim and Ziva kept shooting Tony's way.  
"Well?"  
Tony seemed to snap out of it at the sound of his voice, "Umm yeah, we processed the scene and evidence is on its way to Abby now, I also brought some cloths, well actually Ziva did." Tony paused taking a breath before jumping into the briefing.  
"Former Cptn. Connor Knight married to Carol Forest now Knight and has been for 20 years, outstanding service record, no criminal record from either of them. The Captain had recently retired and was actually coming to work here in the next week, Carol was a highschool music teacher at the local highschool, and had arranged to transfer to a school in D.C. for the next school year," clicking the remote pictures popped up of the crime scene causing Gibbs to want ot look away.  
Seeing her partner and bosses clear discomfort she took over, "at the crime scene we found the victims, backs exposed and the words: death, betrayal, and injustice written on their backs. Below the words was a cross, someone was trying to send a message."  
"Or a warning," Tim said clicking to the next picture of Sera's bedroom door.  
"The end is near, justice will be given, was carved into the door of the daughters room, one thing we do know is that Sera will be the next target."  
"McGee look back into their financial history and call history on cell phones, home phone, computer everything. David look at personel files of everyone from the captains unit before he retired and see if any had a reason to hold a grudge. DiNozzo."  
The younger man looked up at him, the sadness he saw there made his heart clench, "Sera is in Abby's lab go get her and take her to my place, and stay with her."  
Tony nodded and walked away toward to elevator, Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. This case was going to take a toll and he knew it was going to be a long one.

**Read and Review if you please.**


	5. Home and Rest

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more****. Well here it is chapter 5 hope you like it, I am so glad to get this written this chapter was more sappy then I thought it would be and i'm sorry, but bare with me please.**

Chapter 5: Home and Rest  
Tony made his way down to Abby's lab hoping the Sera had not seen the evidence, thier cloths had been covered in blood. So much blood, they been shot then carved into, no respect was given to them, they had been family, Sera was still family and he would not let these bastards get to her. While at the scene they had bag and tagged everything, took pictures of everything, he did not want to have to come back for anything until it was all over and the men who did this were behind bars. He had known Sera since she was 6 years old and had kept in touch with ever since.  
"Hey Abbs where is Sera?" he asked walking into Abby's lab while trying to keep from looking at Abby or the table of evidence she was at.  
"In there on the futon, she looked so tired so I told her to go lay down," she paused and as she walked back to get Sera she said, "Tony if you need to talk..."  
"Thanks Abbs," he said with a small smile.  
He walked back to where the futon was and smiled sadly, she should be at home with her parents sleeping on the couch or annoying her father. Not in the forensics lab sleeping on Abby's futon, using a farting hippo as a pillow. Her light brown hair covered her face as she slept, he didn't want to wake her, but the sooner he got her to Gibb's house the sooner she could sleep again.  
"Sera it's probie time to get up."  
She groaned but did not wake, chuckling he tried again.  
"Come on kid, time to go to uncle Jethro's place where you can some more sleep."  
Finally her blue eyes fluttered open and she sat up, he loved the fact that he was one of the only people to ever be able to wake her without being phisically assaulted. Gibbs had always refused to wake her, and it wasn't until he watched a video of Gibbs waking her did he understand.  
_**-Flashback-**_  
_**"Hey Tony did you get Sera up without any trouble?" asked Gibbs as Tony entered the kitchen after waking Sera.**_  
_**"Why do you always ask me that? She's 7 what are you expecting her to do?"**_  
_**"So your telling me that little Sera, my neice, did not kick, slap or bite you when you went to wake her."**_  
_**"Boss really, she got up fine, I had to call her name and shake her shoulder slightly a few times, but she got up and is getting ready as we speak."**_  
_**"So it is just you Jethro," laughed Connor who was drinking a cup of coffee next to Gibbs.**_  
_**Gibbs glared at the man and just grumbled something about treacherous neices and damned probies. Carol shook her head and left the room, presumably to check on Sera.**_  
_**"Does she beat up everyone, or just Gibbs?" asked Tony.**_  
_**"Just him," said Carol reentering the kitchen holding a video in her hand, "here Tony go watch this, it will show the extent of the pain he suffers when waking her."**_  
_**As he walked out of the room he could hear Gibbs mumbeling about unloving family and how they mistreated him. Connor was laughing and Carol was telling him how he was such a poor baby, and if he was such a wimp how did he become a marine or federal agent. He chuckled at the sound of his boss spluttering out a jumbled response that sounded like, "that hurts Carol, but I know you love me anyway."**_  
_**He put the video in and grabbed the remote.**_  
_**-"Sera sweetie time to wake up."-**_  
_**Soon Tony was laughing as he watched his boss, the man who took no bull from anyone, get punched, kicked, and bitten by a 5 year old little girl.**_  
_**"See I told you she's a little demon," growled Gibbs at his friends and partner.**_  
_**"It's all part of charm uncle Jethro," came a giggling 7 year old.**_  
_**-Flashback end-**_  
Tony smirked at the memory and he and Sera made thier way to the elevator, they were silent as they rode down to the garage. Once they reached the car he looked over at Sera, but she was staring only straight ahead, not at anything in particular. As they drove Tony couldn't help but wonder about what the future was going to bring, until the men who killed Carol and Connor were caught she would not be able to attend school without a gaurd or gaurds. She would never be able to go anywhere without an agent with her, hell Gibbs would probably have a female agent follower her into the restroom.  
"Here we are," he said as they stopped in front of Gibbs house.  
"Tony, I'll be fine you can go back," she said.  
"No way, unless an agent I know shows up to releave me, you will be stuck with me, now let's get you inside so you can get some rest."  
Tony walked her into the house his eyes scanned around them, once they were inside he shut and locked it behind him. He was glad that Gibbs finally installed the lock even though he rarely used it, but he was sure that in this case he would be okay with it always in use. Sera wsa on the couch, shutting the curtains he sat down to and she laid her head against him.  
"Nothing will harm you as long as I'm here or your uncle," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"I know." she paused a moment looking around and with a smile, "So when are you going to introduce me to Ziva?"  
He groaned, "I regret telling you anything."  
"Ahh, probie's in love," she laughed.  
"Why you little," he began to tickle her.  
She laughed and only made him increase the pressure of his fingers on her waist. Once the tickle war was over they clamed down enough for Tony to ask, "So the last email I got was a week ago, and I remember something about a boy, care to elaborate?"  
"It was over before it began, we liked each other, but he also liked my bestfriend, and she liked him so I let him go. But, we are friends, they are dating but we all still hang out and all."  
"Ahh well, there are other fish in the sea."  
"What about you Tony any current love intrest or is it still the same as its has been for the last few years?"  
"Let's get you up to bed, and I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Probie..." she paused long enough to yawn, "You don't realize it yet but you have it bad."  
He let her get changed into a pair of Gibbs sweats and one of Gibbs USMC shirts and then tucked her in.  
"You don't have to tuck me in, I'm 13 not 5," she said with a yawn.  
"Please I was tucking you in the last time I was in Oakland, and if I'm right you insisted I tuck you in, and it was your birthday and you turned now old was it..." he paused dramatically causing Sera to roll her eyes, "Ahh yes, you were turning 12."  
"Okay, okay so maybe I wasn't to old then, but I am..." another yawn cut off her words.  
"Don't worry kiddo, when you have rested will continue this argument."  
He smirked at her, he hadn't even stopped talking by the time she had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers up anround her and kissed her forehead, he left the room closing the door quietly behind him. The house was quiet and he sighed, a tickeling in his throat, he grabbed a tissue just as he began to cough, he looked into the tissue and grimaced before stuffing it back into his pocket. Looking back toward the stairs Tony smiled sadly, things were going to get a lot worse before they would ever get better, he just didn't know what that would be.

**Somebody asked me about the bad guys, so I will say this there next appearance will affect the team as whole not just Gibbs, Sera, and Tony.**


	6. Cults and the director

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more. I thought that reintroducing the bad guys was a good idea, because it kind of gives you an idea of who they are, and why they do what they do. I also decided to use Shepard because I wanted Sera to have a strong mother figure, also there will be Jibbs, and Tiva have not yet decided if McAbby will be a pairing but am considering. No, I will not focus on romance but I will make it good. Now enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Cults and the director  
Spring held many wonderful things from dawn to dusk, but once the sun was down terrible things would show their face. Deep in the indigenous forest of Maryland was a cabin, the cabin was run-down and home to a cult that never spoke their name. Most followers were former military but not all, all followers had one thing in common all of them felt betrayed by the country in which they lived. America. The homeland of their forefathers, the home of liars and cheats as they all saw it. The cult was led by a woman who kept her face hidden in shadows, and led her life in mystery.  
They were all surrounding a great bonfire, that blazed below a giant boulder, where she stood looking over her followers. They were chanting in an ancient language long since dead, and lost to humanity.  
"We have rid the world of two who have fought us for years, but we also failed, bring forth the failures, bring them and let them be judged," she cried.  
Three men were brought forward, bags over their heads and their hands bound, the others were shouting for punishment.  
"Calm yourselves my children, the council has deemed a punishment, but first they will be given another task. Remove the hoods and turn them toward me."  
The hoods were removed and the men turned to look at her, "This is your last chance, fail and you shall be punished to the full extent of the council, your task is to kidnap and bring forth to the land, Sera Knight. Do this and your failure will be over looked. Unbind their hands and escort them to their cars, so that they may begin this task, do not return until the task shall be done."  
The men were released and taken from the area, once they were away they all turned to each other. One thing was clear, this time they would not fail.

Sera Knight woke to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs causing her stomach to growl. She rolled out of bed still wearing the cloths that she had changed into when Tony brought her to the house. She found him sitting at the dinner table drinking coffee, she looked into the kitchen and saw a red-haired woman standing at the stove. Was she his newest wife, wanting to know, and just general curiosity she asked, "Uncle Jethro did you get married again?"  
He turned to her and with a smile said, "No kiddo. Sera Knight meet Jenny Shepard, Jen meet my niece Sera."  
The woman turned to her and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Sera, I have heard a bit about you, but the last time I heard about you, you were 2."  
"Nice to meet you to," she said remembering Tony talking about her in emails.  
She sat down her eyes still on the woman, from what Tony had told her this woman had broken her uncles heart. Frankly, she didn't know whether to hate the woman or give her a chance, but clearly her uncle still felt something for her otherwise she would not be in his house cooking breakfast, would she? The woman placed a plate in front of her and she thanked her and dug in. She kept shifting her eyes toward the woman, watching her as she sat and ate. Once they were finished, her uncle went up to get ready for work, though he kept watching them and was clearly hesitant to leave them alone, but eventually the need to get ready out weighed the worry.  
"So you and uncle Jethro were partners in Paris?"  
"Yes, 11 years ago."  
"What was he like, and why are you here?"  
The latter question clearly made the woman hesitate but she finally answered, "A lot like he is today, very strong willed, passionate about his work, loyal to those who have his trust and a good man. I'm here because I am your guard today."  
"But are you not director of NCIS, don't you have meetings to get to or something."  
"I decided to take a few personal days, we are going to go shopping to get things you need and to make you feel more at home."  
She nodded and finished her meal, she had just put her dish away and walked into the living room when Gibbs came back downstairs.  
"Okay Jenny has my number, and my credit card, but cloths whatever you need, just have fun but stay alert," he said kissing her on the forehead.  
He yelled goodbye to Jenny and left the house leaving the two of them alone, Jenny quickly told her that they would leave after the kitchen was put back in order and she got dressed. Jenny surprised her by handing her a bag of cloths, informing her that Tony had told her what sizes and style of cloths. She smiled at that, Tony knew her best and she was glad to wear something other than sweats and her uncles t-shirts.

Jenny Shepard the director of NCIS had never been so scared in her life, she had face terrorist, arms dealers, deranged serial killers, and doped out enraged soldiers, but nothing could prepare her for meeting Gibbs niece. The girl was just like her uncle, they were sitting in a small dinner just a few miles from the Navy Yard and she felt like she was in interrogation with Gibbs.  
"So you like my uncle?"  
She stared at the teen a moment and then said, "Yes, but its a must when you work as close together as we do."  
"Well that's your work relationship, what about personal?"  
"Umm," she had no idea how to answer the girl so she gave her an honest answer, "We don't have one, I mean we are friends and we are close, but that's it."  
She could feel her face heat up and knew she was blushing, she saw Sera raise an eyebrow and sigh as their food arrived on the table. They ate in silence, and once they finished eating they finished their shopping quickly and returned to Gibbs' home. Jenny quickly checked each room and smiled giving Sera the all clear, even though the teen had followed her into each room.  
"So your uncle tells me you are turning 14 in about 2 months, what do you want for your birthday?" asked Jenny.  
"I don't know, maybe have the entire team, plus Ducky, Abby, and you if you want, to just relax and spend the day together, I don't need material possessions."  
"I don't see why that would be a problem, I'll make sure the team is off rotation, and get everyone time off for the weekend, but that means I'll have to cancel the rest of my personal days. Though Ziva has been anxiously waiting to meet you so it will be her who stays with you the rest of the week probably."  
She watched as the teen nodded and excused herself to go upstairs for a much-needed nap. They had been shopping all day and the girl was still recovering from her trek across 2 counties and the line separating Maryland and Virginia. It was only 1600 (4 o'clock) but she decided she would start dinner a little early and while it cooked make a few calls into work and Ziva, maybe even check in with Gibbs about his nieces birthday wish, and then to arrange a schedule with Ziva. Deciding on spaghetti she set the noodles on seeing as they would take the longest and took her phone out.  
She almost dropped it when it began to ring, smirking when she saw who it was she answered, "Sheppard."  
"How did it go," asked Gibbs.  
"As good as I imagined it would, we sat down to lunch and I felt like I was in an interrogation with you. Did you teach her how to intimidate?"  
"Nope, she gets it from her mom, I mean I may have given her some pointers over the years, but really it's all her natural talent."  
She rolled her eyes and with a laugh she said, "and that she has the infamous Gibbs glare is all her own right?"  
"That's right." he said laughing.  
She went on telling him Sera's wish and her plan to go back to work and using her personal days for Sera's birthday, and having Ziva sit with her. He said the team would take turns and that they could count it as work, protection detail so that it wouldn't look like personal days. Soon they reached an arrangement and she told him that she was making dinner and he said he would be in around 6 to eat. Hanging up the phone Jenny looked out the window and narrowed her eyes as a suv slowly inched past and then sped away as it got passed the house, someone was watching and she knew they were looking for a sign of weakness she just hoped they wouldn't find one.

**Read and Review plz!**


	7. Shocking Discoveries

******Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more. Now enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Shocking Discoveries  
Gibbs entered the NCIS building and got into the elevator, he sighed leaning against the wall he thought back to when he left the house. When he had closed the door to leave for the day, it had almost been as if the house was groaning or maybe it had been him. He had been and still was slightly concerned about leaving Sera and Jenny alone together. He knew his niece would put Jen through some type of interrogation that her father had always threatened to do, so more than likely she was taking up his wish. The elevator doors opened and the team was already at work, he usually had to slap DiNozzo and tell him to get to work, but this time he was already going.  
He watched as Ziva and McGee through glances at both him and DiNozzo, both agents knew how close to home this case was and when another team suggested that they give the case to a third-party he had ripped into them. There was no way he was going to let someone else solve this, not to mention he did not think any of the rest would give their all to the case and he didn't want it done half-assed by a group of probies.  
"What do we got?"  
Tony was the first to get up and say, "right before he got out the captain was a classified mission and the only thing I know is that there was five people other than himself, the op was operation Silent Night."  
"Names?"  
"No, but I am working on it," said Tony going back to his desk.  
"Boss I got something on the captains cell record for the last 3 months 2 of which were his last days in the Navy," said McGee standing up.  
Well?"  
"right umm, this number ***-***-**** kept showing up, the number has called him up to 300 hundred times in the last 2 months, but no activity before two months ago. Also there was this number that called on the day the Knights died," McGee used the remote to highlight the number and went on, "On the phone we retrieved we found a deleted voice mail message."  
Clicking it again a male voice came through, "Listen Conner you need to back down, I know things went south on the op, but we have to let things simmer a little. They know who we are but, maybe if we back off for a while they will reconsider their threat. Now I know you and Carol don't think much of it, but I think you should take precautions just in case something happens. Call if you need anything, and tell Sera hi for me."  
Ziva took the clicker from McGee and said, "the call came from a pay phone outside a bar called The Hard Times Cafe, there is no video surveillance within the area so we have no way to pin a man with the time of the call. The call came in around midnight and so we checked with everyone in the bar between 11 and 2 that night."  
"Only three people from that night are unaccounted for," said Tony nodding for Ziva to click the remote, three pictures popped up all male and all with military history, "all the men shown here are former navy and all had past connections with the captain."  
"Were they on the op with him?" asked Gibbs.  
"We are trying to get names of the people on the op, but the for some reason the file is heavily sealed and the only ones with access are, the five operatives, Commander Keeton Graham and Colonel Matthew Summers," said McGee.  
"Bring them in," said Gibbs.  
"They're dead," came a voice behind them.  
The team turned to see none other than Tobias Fornell standing their looking grim-faced and slightly pissed off.  
"When?"  
"Three days ago from what the local M.E. said but the bodies are being taken to autopsy so Ducky can look at them again," he said looking between Gibbs and then he said, "why the hell didn't you tell me the moment you found out about Conner and Carol, they were practically my family to you know. I mean you and Dinotzo were a lot closer to them but I cared about them too."  
"I was going to Tobias but I got caught up in things," said Gibbs frowning knowing that Fornell and Conner had been close friends, like he said not as close to them as he and Tony were but close.  
"How's Sera holding up?" he asked his voice filled with concern for the girl he saw as family.  
"You know Sera, she won't let anyone see her cry except DiNozzo, and even then it rarely happens," said Gibbs with a sad smile.  
"I know, just have to keep a watch on her, this is probably a lot to handle and she is going to succumb to her feelings. The longer she holds it all in, the worse it will be when she finally let's go," said Tobias.  
Gibbs nodded, he knew that Sera hated people see her at anytime she considered weak, and/or vulnerable. If she broke down she would do it alone not with anyone and she would feel even more alone then she already did. Tony was the only one she opened up to, ever, she always stayed calm or she was always funny and cheerful. The last time any of them had seen her cry was when her dog Minnie died, she was crying on the porch with Tony, older kids had gone by and called her cry baby, after that she went to school upset and one day her tears stopped falling. She was 8 when Minnie died, and her love for the dog was nothing compared to her love for her grandpa Nate, but when he died she did not cry, just sat there and stared into space.  
"Boss, she'll be fine, and when she finally let's go we'll be there," said Tony.  
He nodded, but he saw the worry in his senior agents eyes as he spoke, he knew that Tony was concerned for her, but now they had to focus on the case.  
"Boss," they turned to look at McGee's face a look of shock in his eyes.  
"What is it McGee?"  
"I got the names, one of the names is former NCIS Director Tom Morrow, he was the american contact in Moscow, and he was recently reported missing by his daughter Anna 3 days ago."  
"Whose team is in charge of looking for him?" asked Gibbs.  
"Agent Carlson's team, they were assigned by director Sheppard herself," answered Ziva.  
"Get Carlson on the phone I want to know everything tell him our cases are now linked and we are pulling our resources together," said Gibbs picking up his phone.  
He breathed slowly to calm down as he called Jenny to check on her and Sera, he wanted to make sure they were okay. He knew Sera she was going to put Jenny through the paces, but he doubted she would give her the official interrogation until after her parents murderers were caught and brought to justice.  
"Sheppard."  
"How did it go?" he asked.  
"As good as I imagined it would, we sat down to lunch and I felt like I was in interrogation with you. Did you teach her to be so intimidating?"  
"Nope, she gets it from her mom, I mean I may have given her some pointers over the years, but really it's all her natural talent."  
He heard her laugh and she said, "the fact that she has the infamous Gibbs glare is all her own right?"  
"That's right." he said laughing.  
He listened as she told him Sera's wish and that she was planning to come back to work and using her personal days for Sera's birthday, and having Ziva sit with her. He agreed to the idea and the team would take turns watching her until her birthday, after that they would all spend that doy with her. When they go off the phone he looked at each member of his team and decided which would stay with her tomorrow.  
"Ziver you got guard duty with Sera tomorrow," he said finally deciding.  
Ziva smiled clearly happy that she was going to meet the young woman that had both Gibbs, and Tony in instant papa bear mode. A circumstance that she never thought she would see Tony in, she wanted to meet the girl who had Tony wrapped around her little finger. Gibbs watched Ziva's face brighten, and was pleasantly surprised when Tony's face showed a mixture of panic and disappointment. He was clearly upset that he was not going to get to spend time with Sera, but something told him that Tony would be at the house every free moment he had, but the panic was surprising clearly he was afraid of what Ziva and Sera would do.  
'Now that I think of it, I hope they don't destroy my house, with Tony they just talk and with McGee they would just play games, but who knows what she and Ziva will do. Oh well, to late to change my mind now,' he thought to himself.  
They day continued without pause, they met with Carlson's team and followed the few leads they had. Gibbs just prayed they would find something more and that the other names on the list they got were all still okay.

_**Sorry it took so long but her it is I will try to get the rest out soon. Review plz!**_


	8. Enemies and Tony's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not make money off this and own nothing NCIS, I am a huge fan of the show and I write this for enjoyment nothing more. Now enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Enemies and Tony's Secret  
NCIS agent Ziva David had seen many things in her life as a Mossad officer and then as a NCIS agent, but none of them compared to this. She never thought she would be terrified of facing a 13 year old girl, but she had been warned by Tony that Sera was a force to be weary of, but she didn't expect the girl to stare her down or make her fidget. The girl was just like Gibbs, the glare, the calm don't mess with me demeanor, she never in her entire life thought a child could be like this, but then she smiled and Ziva was relieved.  
"So Sera, Tony told me you want to be a teacher, what do you want to teach?" asked Ziva.  
"I want to be a history teacher, because to know the past ensures that the same mistakes will not repeat themselves," said Sera with a smile.  
"I always liked history, but I was always more of a physical education type of kid."  
"It's fun, I love playing basketball, softball, and soccer, so I'm a good athelete. When I was 8 dad put in Tai Kwon Do classes, and have been going three afternoons a week for 3 hours ever since," she said with a sad smile.  
"From what I have been told by Tony and Gibbs your parents were amazing people."  
"Yeah... I'm going to go upstairs to lay down for a bit, it's been trying day."  
Ziva watched as the teen left the living room and headed upstairs. She couldn't help but wish she could help her more, but the girl was stubborn and clearly not wishing to show weakness, it was another thing that reminded her of Gibbs.

Three men sat in a bar just three miles from where their target was currently located, they had yet to figure a way to get to her. The first time they tried they drove passed the house only to catch a glimpse of a red haired woman standing in the front window. The second time and most recent was also a dud because their informant told them she had former mossad officer as her babysitter, and none of them were crazy enough to try and take a trained killer on. But, if they didn't act soon the lady would not be happy with them.  
"So how do we get her away from her minder?" asked the man with black receeding hair and yellow teeth.  
"We could gas the house, and then when they are all unconciouse go in a grab her," sugested the youngest man, with blonde hair and beady blue eyes.  
The third man, who had red haired brown eyeds sat silent listening to them whisper out suggestions, he himself knew they had to get the girl, she was part of the plan they needed her for the plan to work. The lady was already upset and her patience with them was growing thin, he was afraid she would soon give them a deadline one that would make them act recklessly.  
"We wait and watch. No need to rush head-long into a situation or into an enemy camp with no understanding of said enemy. The old saying goes to beat thy enemy, one must know thy enemy."  
"I see so your saying we should observe them for a couple of days and learn their routine before we attack," said the first man.  
"Then we come up with a plan based of their daily activites," smiled the second finally catching on to the plan.  
The third nodded and sighed as the other two talked about how they should do thing and where they should take up positions at. All he knew was that he was not about to spend days with these idiots without painkiller and coffee.

Tony looked around the bullpen and seeing noone around he grabbed his gear and made for the elevator. He pushed the button and was glad that he was still alone when the doors opened. He got in and just as the doors were closing a hand shot out and the doors opened to reveal Gibbs and McGee.  
"DiNozzo where are you going?" asked Gibbs.  
"Following a lead," seeing Gibbs was wanting more he continued, "now it might be nothing but a friend in Baltimore thinks he might have found some information on Commander Graham after the mission ended."  
"Do you need McGee to go with you?"  
"No, I'm going their and coming right back, I might no get back till late though, so I may just wait to come in..."  
Gibbs cut him and said, "It takes a few hours to get their , and assuming you will be talking with your friend for awhile it's safe to say I will see you tomorrow."  
"Right thanks."  
He got off and they contined down to Abby's lab, he was just glad that he had not forced him to take McGee. He rushed to his car and got in, he didn't want Gibbs to change his mind and send McGee out to join him. He was exiting the security gat when saw McGee walking out of the parking garage and look around. He said goodbye to the gaurd and sighed in relief that he got away, before he could be forced into a situation he would not be able to get out of. He made his way through the streets and was almost to his destination when he looked down at his phone and saw he had 4 text and 3 missed calls.  
'Tony Gibbs decided to send me with you, you need to come back and we'll take a company car."  
He didn't bother with the rest they would be same, McGee was great but sometimes he whined about things by just talking and it sounded like whining. What he was doing was not something he was willing to share in fact it was something he would prefer to hide from everyone. He pulled into his usual spot and walked into the building, it was only about 20 minutes later when the familiar voice of Nurse Anderson said, "Mr. DiNozzo, Dr. Pitt will see you now."

* * *

_**Read and Review Plz!**_


End file.
